Teasing
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: In Caitlyn's view, Shane was a big tease. Shaitlyn one-shot.


"Just keep walking, just keep walking." That's what Caitlyn had to tell herself as she walked past Shane. He glanced at her and she prayed uin her mind that he wouldn't follow her. God liked her, right? She went to church.

"Hey, Caitlyn!" He said happily as he jogged to catch up.

Okay so he hated her. "Uh, hey Shane." She nodded at him as she looked next to her. "So what's happening with my favorite Camp Rocker?" He asked as he casually wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Great, he's already doing it.' She thought as his touch left tingles. He glanced at her and frowned. "Caitlyn?" She shrugged. "Everything's fine." He nodded and sighed contently. "Isn't the sunset beautiful?" She looked up and saw that there was indeed a beautiful sunset.

"Most guys wouldn't use beautiful." She pointed out, smiling a bit. He looked at her and smiled. "I'm not like most guys, didn't you know?" He leaned in and her breath was hitched in her throat. He leaned in and she closed her eyes.

When arms wrapped around her and nothing was placed on her lips, she sighed internally. 'What do you know? He's done it again.'

The next day, she stayed in all day. A knock interrupted her song-writing. Yes, Caitlyn Rae Gellar wrote songs. She looked up with a nervous look on her face. 'Oh god, what if it's him?' She thought as she chewed on her bottom lip. The knocker just decided to come in anyway and Caitlyn knew then that God really must have hated her.

Shane sat on her bed, grinning. "Hey, Caity!" He said happily. She nodded and looked back down at the paper. "Hm." She replied with her mouth closed.

He raised an eyebrow and looked around the cabin. He looked at the posters of Stereo Skyline and The Summer Set and The Maine.

He looked back at her and watched as she sat on the bed with one leg down and dangling off the bed and the other up and her chin placed on the knee. Her hair was tied back but a curly strand was dangling in her face.

She erased a line and started to write again. "Whatcha writing?" he asked as casual as possible. She looked up and gave a frown. "None of your business." He gasped, putting his hands in defense.

"God, I was only asking." She shook her head at him and started to write again. Soon, she felt his breath on her neck. Her heartbeat was getting faster and faster. "What are you doing?" She asked breathless. "Trying to read your lyrics." He said, his hot breath on her neck. She shivered but he didn't seem to notice.

'He's doing it once again.' She muttered in her mind. He grabbed her pencil and erased some stuff. "That doesn't make sense," He pointed at a line. "And this is completely weird." He erased that too.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Shane, unless you hate your fingers, I suggest you get away." He scoffed and dropped the pencil and pulled away from her neck. "You know, I'm starting to think you hate me."

'Oh, I wish I did.' She thought to herself as she began to fix her 'mistakes'. "No, really?" She asked, sarcasm drenching her words.

"Ouch, that hurt. Do you know what that calls you for, Caity?" She went to reply with a cynical comeback but he jumped up and pinned her hands up her head and started to tickle her. "No, no! STOP!" She screamed through her giggles. He smirked and continued.

"Sha-ane!" She whined through her fits of laughter. He stopped and they stared at each other, their lips merely two inches away. She stared, blinking only a few times. He stared back, pursing his lips.

Suddenly he got up and straighted his v-neck and ran out the cabin. She closed her eyes and made a face, slamming a pillow over her face. "Idiot!" She yelled through her pillows.

The very next day, Caitlyn avoided Shane at all costs. But the inevitable happened and Shane finally got her. "Caity!" He said, hugging her tightly. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, frowning.

"Anyway, how's it going?"

"Good, you?" He smiled. "Better since I'm with you." Her heart melted at his statement. She went to reply but he stopped her. "You got a strand of hair in your face." He stated and plucked the hair, gently putting it behind her ear, lingering his face toward hers. That pushed Caitlyn over the edge.

"That's it!" She yelled, stomping her foot and backing away from Shane. He jumped and frowned. "You've been doing this to me all summer long! I'm sick of it!"

"What exactly have I been doing?" She glared. "Teasing me! Lingering your lips near me, staring at me, breathing on my neck, About to kiss me but hug me! Either you like me or you don't. It's **SIMPLE**!"

"But I uh-" She shook her head. "Just shut it! I'm sick of you! Now I know how hard it was for Mitchie to let you go. You're irresistible! God," She paused and he had a amused expression on his face. "You're so impossible!" Through all rambling of hers, she didn't notice that he was getting closer.

At the end, Caitlyn looked up to see him smirking and merely three inches away. "Oh no, you won't tease me ag-" He bluntly crashed his lips against hers and yet, she wasn't shocked.

When he pulled away, his hands were still on her wist and her hands were around his back.

"You talk too much." He bluntly said before kissing her again. 'Still a tease.' She thought.

**Ugh, that was horrible, wasn't it?  
I really didn't know how to end it and now this came out.  
Ew.  
Well, maybe someone liked this.  
Not likely. But review anyway? :)**


End file.
